


Fresh

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: D/s themes, M/M, PWP, internal ejaculation, slight exhibitionism, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Koyama appreciates Shige's new haircut. Koyama does not, however, appreciate everybody else appreciating Shige's new haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Fresh  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** KoyaShige  
**Warnings:** PWP, internal ejaculation, D/s themes, use of toys, slight exhibitionism  
**Summary:** Koyama appreciates Shige's new haircut. Koyama does not, however, appreciate everybody else appreciating Shige's new haircut.

  
The first Koyama sees of Shige's new haircut is at the PV filming for Fighting Man. It irks him a little, that Shige would go get his hair cut and not let Koyama be the first to see it, and he's even more irked when he realizes that the choreography doesn't let him get near Shige most of the time.

It's not a major change (he's privately glad to see that the fauxhawk hasn't returned, because it never left him much to grab onto), but he's serious when he says it looks fresh.

Then he catches a glimpse of Shige's hair falling into his eyes as they finish their shared part of the song, and he decides maybe it's for the best that he doesn't have to see too much of that during filming. But he changes his mind again when they review the footage and he sees Shige hanging all over Massu. The jolt of jealousy from that lasts until they've wrapped filming, and he finds a nice stretch of wall to press an exhausted, sweaty Shige up against and kiss the living daylights out of him.

It lasts a few minutes before he decides that the haircut deserves more celebration than a quick fuck in a bathroom, so he reluctantly breaks away. Shige moans, disgruntled, and the way he's panting and looking up at Koyama through those bangs nearly changes his mind, but he keeps his resolve and drags Shige back to his apartment.

A young woman is on the elevator up to Shige's apartment with them. He feels another pang of jealousy when he realizes she's the pretty new next-door neighbor Shige had teasingly mentioned the week before, even though he knows Shige isn't actually interested in her at all. The way she looks at Shige just a moment too long tell's him it's not mutual.

But then they're at Shige's door, and he busies himself with trying to make it to Shige's bed without detaching his mouth from Shige's.

Once there, he wastes little time in getting Shige naked and straddling his hips. Shige pouts a bit at the position, clearly tired from dancing all day, but he's not tired enough to disobey.

And Koyama's glad of that, because the way Shige's hair falls into his face as he rides Koyama is unbelievably sexy. He settles back with his hands on Shige's hips, shamelessly making Shige do all the work.

The pace Shige sets is brisk, and they're both worked up, so it doesn't take long for Koyama to come. He tightens his grip on Shige's hips as he does, holding Shige's ass firmly against him.

Shige moans wildly as Koyama releases inside him, tensing in orgasm almost before Koyama gets a hand on him to pull him off.

Sitting up, Koyama reaches for the tissues and wipes his hand, then settles with his back against the headboard, holding Shige against him and kissing him lazily for a while. He idly traces one hand up the back of Shige's thigh to where his come is slipping out of Shige, dragging his fingers through it and pushing the mess around.

He pauses when Shige moans against his mouth, pulling back to ask, "Why do you like that so much? I know it doesn't feel good."

He'd been pretty disgusted, himself, the first (and only) time someone came inside him, but he hadn't really been into the whole bottoming thing, either. After that, he hadn't been in any relationships long enough to feel safe going without a condom until Shige, so the topic never had the chance to come up. All he knows is the sense of power it gives him, and that Shige seems to get off on it.

"No," Shige agrees. "It's a bit gross, really."

Koyama goes back to toying with the mess, pressing one finger lightly into Shige. "Then why do you like it?"

"Because it's gross," Shige pushes back against his finger, "but you make me take it, anyway."

He can't help but smile at that, glad they're on the same page, there. But then he feels a twitch and realizes that Shige is half hard against his stomach, and the smile turns into a smirk.

"You really like that, don't you?" He teases, pressing his finger more fully in. Shige's never needed much time to get hard again after coming, but this is fast even for him. "Slut," he adds.

"Shut up," Shige groans. He squirms a little, trying to press back onto Koyama's fingers and forward to rub against his stomach at the same time.

Koyama tsks and taps the forefinger of his free hand against Shige's lips. "Such language."

Shige freezes guiltily, then apparently decides to make up for stepping out of line by sucking on Koyama's finger and trying to look extra innocent. Koyama just laughs-innocent isn't a look Shige does well-and tips him over onto the bed. "Nice try, but you know that won't work."

He gives Shige a long, filthy kiss, then pulls a vibrator from the nightstand drawer. When Shige doesn't even need to be told to roll over and put his ass in the air, Koyama thinks he needs to switch up his punishments sometime soon, they're getting too predictable. But for now, the sight of more of his come slipping out of Shige as he slides the toy in is too perfect to consider a change.

Then Shige is whining and gasping and pushing back against the toy, and Koyama is quickly relieved of any worry he had of not being able to get it up again. He switches the vibrator on and watches Shige shudder and grab fistfuls of pillow, probably trying to keep himself from breaking another rule by touching himself.

It doesn't take long for Shige to start begging, and Koyama barely has the willpower to ignore the first few pleas. It's not punishment if he gives in right away. So he perversely pushes the toy in and out slower than he had been doing, until Shige's thighs start trembling.

Then he slips it out and takes a hold of Shige's hips, leaning over his back and asking in his ear, "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry," Shige bites out. "Please?"

And then he's pushing into Shige for the second time that night. He sets a harsh pace, not wanting to drag it out any longer. Shige just moans, out of energy to do much else. The moans get louder and louder until, while Shige's taking a breath, they can hear a door close and the faint murmur of talking on the other side of the wall.

Shige immediately presses his face into the pillow to muffle his voice, but Koyama has other ideas. He reaches forward to tug Shige's head up by the hair, saying, "Let her hear how much of a slut you are for me."

When he's sure Shige's got the message, he moves the hand from Shige's hair to his cock. Shige practically yells, then again as he comes a few strokes later.

Koyama follows quickly after. He cleans them both up and snuggles with Shige after, simply smiling at Shige's complaints of how he's never going to be able to face his neighbor again.

 

And sure enough, when they cross paths with her in the hallway the next day, she blushes furiously and stares studiously at the floor until they've passed. Koyama smiles and nods politely at her, waiting until she can't see to break out into a grin. Mission accomplished.

 

 

 

 

Comments? Concrit? Concrit is always welcome (nobody likes bad porn), but if you'd rather not give it here, feel free to do it [on this nice little meme.](http://community.livejournal.com/onceuponameme/631.html?thread=155255#t155255)  



End file.
